I WANT TO, CAP21: UNA RARA FORMA DE MEDITAR
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Un vistazo a la meditación para llegar al trance capoeirista... pero sucede algo que hace que Pilar explote...


_Capitulo 21.- Una rara forma de meditar…_

**Disclaimer: Los combo niños no pertenecen a la comunidad de "Combo Niños Virtuales", les pertenecen a sus creadores, pero son miembros honorarios de nuestra Comunidad. Cinza y Leo le pertenecen a Enigma_X_Azul_Celeste y a AzulySerio1 quienes también son miembros de la comunidad.**

_Nota de Autor:_

_¡Hola de nuevo!…_

_En esta ocasión, debo aclarar que esta locura la escribí yo sola… los chicos son totalmente inocentes de las disparates y delirios que a mi cabeza se le ocurren de vez en cuando…espero comprendan lo que he intentado proyectar y que vean lo mismo que yo veía mientras escribía mis delirios…Espero les guste y porfis… no culpen a los demás por mi._

_Haxta pronto_

_Enigma_X,Azul_Celeste_

* * *

_I want to B__elieve Capitulo 21.- __Una rara forma de meditar…_

_**Mientras tanto… en los cubículos… encontramos a Pilar sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y escuchando el ritmo hipnótico del barimbau que los maestres habían dejado para poder meditar, sin embargo, cuando mas concentrada estaba, otro extraño y rítmico sonido comenzó a escucharse en el cubículo contiguo y no precisamente el del berimbau… era como un resoplido… o un gruñido… o algo así. Pilar trataba de hacer caso omiso a lo que escuchaba y trataba de concentrarse, pero cada que cerraba los ojos… el sonido parecía hacerse mas fuerte opacando al sonido del berimbau que había en el ambiente… Pilar abre un ojo y mira hacia la pared de tela que divide los cubículos y alcanza a ver una silueta… la silueta de Paco… quien se encontraba tratando de hacer lo mismo que ella… solo que el tenía puesto sus audífonos del nizzapod que siempre trae consigo… aún así, lejos de estar meditando tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo… lo único que podía encontrar era un….**_

_- zzzzzzzz……(ronquido)… zzzzzz_

_**Si, un pacífico sueño… Pilar trata de ignorar los ronquidos de Paco, pero cada exhalación ruidosa de él la hacía estremecer provocando que ella perdiera la concentración… hasta que se colma la paciencia… se levanta con su cara de enojo totalmente evidente: va hacia el cubículo contiguo y levanta la "puerta" de tela y le dice sin ver….**_

_-Paco, ¿podrías guardar silencio por favor?_

_**Sin embargo, Paco no la podía oír, pues la música que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos, estaba algo, ligeramente alta… solo un poquito… así que Pilar se acerca un poco mas… y quitándole un audífono, Pilar se sorprende que parecía tener toda una sinfónica por el sonido tan alto que traía en los audífonos… le habla nuevamente… de manera muy cariñosa…**_

_- Paco… ¡¡¡¡!_

_**Le grita a todo pulmón provocando que Paco se caiga debido al gran volumen de aire que Pilar dejó salir de sus pulmones, sin embargo… solo logró tirar a Paco, quien lejos de despertar, solo se acomodó en el suelo acojinado del cubículo de meditación…**_

_- aish!!!! ME RINDO!... __**dice ella totalmente molesta saliendo del cubículo de Paco y abriéndose camino entre Azul, Leo , Cinza y Serio quienes habían acudido rápidamente a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo… ellos miraron a Pilar y luego se miraron interrogantes entre ellos…mientras Serio y Azul entraban a ver a Paco quien seguía dormido acurrucado en su cubículo, intentaron despertarlo pero no lo lograban… Paco tiene el sueño tan pesado que podría pasarle un tren encima y no despertar…Pilar regresa con un vaso con agua para despertar a Paco pero ni aún vaciándoselo en su rostro logra hacer que él reaccione… Pilar regresa con el vaso vacío en su mano, abriéndose paso entre Cinza y Leo que solo miran sin decir palabra alguna…ellos la siguieron con la mirada mientras Serio y Azul intentan despertar a paco sin éxito… Leo y Cinza salen despavoridos cuando ven acercarse a Pilar… esta vez, no con un vaso…sino con una manguera de bombero… y sin darle tiempo a Serio y Azul de siquiera hacerse un lado… Pilar abre la llave de paso de la manguera y un gran chorro de agua baña totalmente a los 3 chicos…dejándolos totalmente empapados… pero ni aún el intento de ahogamiento logra despertar al chico moreno… los chicos salen empapados y molestos del cubículo de Paco y se van a cambiar… Serio molesto tira una patada a una columna que tenia una pequeña campanita que se cayó debido al golpe haciendo un leve sonidito cuando se golpea contra el suelo…Pilar, aún parada frente a Paco, sosteniendo la manguera que todavía goteaba, mira atónita como Paco se despierta… y muy quitado de la pena… les dice…**_

_- ¡chicos… no hagan ruido… no me dejan concentrar! _

_**Pilar… tratando de contener toda su furia por la descarada actitud de Paco… empuña su mano…y bueno… ¿tengo que especificar lo demás? Ya saben que es lo sucede cuando Pilar explota... solo les diré que cuando regresamos a ver a Paco… el pobre esta en el suelo con un ojo morado… mientras ella sale enojada de ahí**__…_

_-¿y ahora que hice?- dice __**el sin saber que fue lo que sucedió**__…_

_- Paco, la meditación no se consigue con el sueño…- __**le dice Cinza mientras le coloca hielo sobre su ojo morado…**_

_- ¡pero yo no estaba dormido!_

_- ¡pero si estabas roncando!- __**le dice Leo**_

_- Paco, no olvides que debes de encontrarte a ti mismo… por favor… dentro de poco tendremos una lucha importante y debemos poner todo nuestro empeño en el entrenamiento_

_- está bien, Cinza, te prometo que haré lo que pueda…_

_CONTINUARA…_


End file.
